


Subtext

by Aurora_Kira



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: A 221B Ficlet, Can a Million Screaming Fangirls Be Wrong?, I Always Hear “Punch Me in the Face” When You Speak but it’s Usually Subtext, John Doesn’t Know What He Wants, John Watson is a Liar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Kira/pseuds/Aurora_Kira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson is a liar.  He doesn’t really hear “punch me in the face” when Sherlock speaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtext

John Watson is a liar. He doesn’t really hear “punch me in the face” when Sherlock speaks. At least, not _every_ time. Not even most of the time.

What he _really_ hears every time Sherlock speaks is “kiss me”. Also a bit of “not good”, a smidgeon of “you’re an idiot”, and a good helping of “shag me”, to boot. (Not much sub to that text, actually. “Shag me” is usually the first thing he thinks of whenever he hears Sherlock’s voice.)

He’s always impressed by Sherlock’s deductions, the things he can hear that haven’t been said. So he’s surprised that—so far—Sherlock hasn’t been able to hear what John’s _not_ saying whenever he opens his mouth. He’s sure its there underneath. He’s almost said it out loud several times (okay, be honest, all the time, there’s only so many ways to call someone “brilliant” and “amazing” without saying what you really mean).

He loves the thrill of chasing Sherlock, loves solving crimes with him, loves him as a friend. But he’s begun to suspect that maybe he’s actually _in_ love with Sherlock, too. (You think? Do just friends usually hear “shag me” nonverbally whenever their partner-in-crime-solving talks?) Lately he feels he’s in limbo, waiting to see if Sherlock realizes that when he speaks, John’s subtext is saying something back.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the scene in ASiB where John and Sherlock punch each other. Honestly, there’s not much better than watching two grown men go at it like little boys (unless it’s watching them go at it like two grown men). But, seriously, do you truly believe that John thinks about _punching_ Sherlock whenever he talks? No, neither do I.
> 
> Just transferring some things over from Fanfiction.net. My apologies if you’ve already read this and had to read it again.


End file.
